Merry Xmans
by Alligra
Summary: O beijo dele estava com o gosto do chocolate que havíamos tomado há pouco ... Obrigada, Papai Noel. Foi o melhor natal de todos." TemaXShika


Naruto ainda não me pertence u.u Mas um dia eu pego do Kashimoto-sama.

________________________________________________________________________________________

24 de dezembro. Véspera de natal. Longe de Suna, enfurnada em um quarto de hotel em Konoha. Era exatamente assim que eu pretendia passar meu Natal. Perfeito! Tudo graças a essas missões diplomáticas que eu tenho pra resolver por aqui. E o meu guia preferido está em missão. Sem o Shikamaru por aqui, qual é a vantagem de sair por ai? Nenhuma. Por isso eu resolvi ficar por aqui mesmo. Talvez eu possa antecipar os relatórios que devo entregar ao Gaara.

No entanto, o som de batidas na porta me interrompeu antes mesmo de eu começar. Estranhei já que eu não havia pedido nada do serviço de quarto e não sabia de ninguém que pudesse vir me visitar na véspera de natal. Levantei preguiçosamente do sofá e caminhei até a porta, meu kimono estava meio amarrotado, mas eu simplesmente não liguei. Quem quer que fosse eu dispensaria na hora.

- Oe, problemática. Soube que estava na vila. – ele me cumprimentou com pequeno sorriso. Ok, talvez eu não fosse dispensá-lo.

- Oi Shikamaru. Entra. – convidei e enquanto ele tirava o casaco eu consegui dar uma espiada naquele corpo magnífico. Por Kami-sama, como alguém conseguia ser daquele jeito?! E quando ele me entregou o casaco eu consegui sentir o cheiro de perfume masculino misturado com a umidade da neve recente. Senhor, eu tenho que me controlar! Certo, ele é lindo demais e eu provavelmente estou apaixonada por ele. Mas droga, tenho que me acalmar e agir normalmente! Com um QI desse certamente ele vai perceber.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e se largou em cima dele. O segui, sentando na poltrona que ficava na frente.

- Não deu pra te acompanhar dessa vez. Estava em missão.

- Eu soube.

Ele pareceu examinar o quarto por um momento.

- Então, por que não foi ao festival? – ele perguntou desinteressado. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Não podia dizer que não tinha ido porque ele não podia me acompanhar. Meu orgulho não permitia.

- Tá frio demais lá fora. E eu realmente não estou com saco pra festas. Muita gente e barulho.

- Umm... Entendo.

Silêncio. Eu realmente estava constrangida. E o que foi aquilo?! A desculpa do frio até que era meio verdade, mas e a outra? Eu daria tudo pra estar em Suna, sem neve, festejando com meus irmãos, de preferência algo bem animado e barulhento.

- Eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe vai me matar se eu não chegar a tempo para a ceia. Só passei pra ver como você tava. Feliz Natal. – desejou ele indo até a porta e apanhando o casaco no caminho. Eu tinha que fazer algo pra segurar ele mais um pouco, ainda não queria que ele fosse embora. E foi por isso que eu simplesmente soltei sem pensar:

- Tem chocolate quente. Você não quer um pouco? – Por favor, diga que sim! Diga que sim!

- Quero, valeu. – respondeu ele depois de pensar por um instante, largando o casaco de volta no armário próximo à porta e voltando para o sofá. Eu tive que conter meu sorriso quando caminhei até a pequena cozinha e apanhei a garrafa de chocolate que eu havia pedido à tarde e despejei o conteúdo em um bule pra esquentar. Havia o suficiente para nós dois. Apanhei duas canecas e derramei o líquido dentro. O cheiro me atingiu, aquele cheiro maravilhoso de chocolate aquecido que lembra calor e conforto. Voltei para a sala segurando as canecas. Ele estava sentado no sofá, a cabeça jogada para trás observando o teto, as pernas abertas. Cheguei perto e empurrei sua perna direita levemente com meu pé e coloquei a caneca fumegante à sua frente. Ele apanhou-a e soprou enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona. Ficamos em silêncio novamente, cada um bebericando seu chocolate.

- Então bebê chorão, como foi sua missão? – perguntei pra quebrar o silêncio. O que eu queria mesmo era escutar a voz arrastada dele.

- Esse assunto é sigiloso. Eu estaria fornecendo informação ao inimigo. – respondeu ele, dando um sorriso torto e uma piscadela.

- Nós somos inimigos agora? – perguntei falsamente ofendida. Ele deu uma gargalhada divertida e começou a me contar. Ele sabia que podia confiar em mim, que eu não abriria a minha boca.

- Não sabia que vocês de Suna tomavam isso. – comentou quando terminou sua narrativa, levantando sua caneca.

- Algumas vezes fica um tanto frio por lá, mas não ao ponto de nevar. – sussurrei, olhando pela janela. Virei a caneca mais uma vez. Shikamaru pareceu reprimir um riso.

- Er, Temari... – murmurou ele apontado para a parte de cima de seu próprio lábio. Legal, era o que faltava. Passei a língua no meu lábio superior, tentando retirar qualquer vestígio de chocolate que pudesse haver ali antes. Quando olhei pra ele novamente ele tinha deixado sua xícara da mesinha ao lado e estava com a cabeça jogada para trás novamente, dessa vez com o braço por cima dos olhos.

- Você ta legal? – perguntei preocupada. Ele retirou o braço e fixou os olhos nos meus.

- Você deve estar me testando. Se perguntando até onde eu agüentaria.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Desculpe Temari, mas agora foi o meu limite. – e, de repente, ele já havia atravessado o espaço que nos separava e estava na minha frente, de joelhos, o rosto a centímetros do meu. – Não me culpe depois. – ele cobriu a pequena distância e colou seus lábios aos meus. E eu instintivamente retribui. O beijo dele estava com o gosto do chocolate que havíamos tomado há pouco. Separei-me dele e me levantei rapidamente, ele fez o mesmo, e segurando na ponta de seus dedos quentes o guiei até o quarto, sempre com meus olhos fixos nos dele. Quando chegamos até a cama ele me beijou novamente, um beijo diferente, um tanto urgente.

- A minha mãe vai acabar comigo se eu não aparecer.

- Ela não vai se importar se você faltar uma vez. – rebati e mordi seu lábio inferior. – Você também não vai ligar. Muita gente e barulho. Estou certa?

- E quando é que você não está? – perguntou-me, sorrindo, enquanto me empurrava em direção à cama. Deitamos em meio aos lençóis recentemente lavados e ele parou um momento, me analisando. Eu sabia que meu cabelo devia estar em total desordem e minha face devia estar corada pelo calor que eu sentia, meu kimono completamente amassado, mas eu dei um sorriso enorme, um que eu raramente dava. Ele sorriu ainda mais, mostrando todos aqueles dentes brancos, e começou a retirar meu obi.

Obrigada, Papai Noel. Foi o melhor natal de todos.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Yo minna-san! Fanfic especial de natal, Temari e Shikamaru, um dos meu casais preferidos ^^ Espero que apreciem a leitura. Reviews?


End file.
